


The Legacy Left Behind

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Period Typical Ableism, Period Typical Attitudes, Victorian Gothic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron is assigned to treat and assess the wealthy Kylo Ren, who claims to be seeing ghosts...only for Poe to realize that Kylo’s claims may be more based in reality than he thought.





	The Legacy Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on this nifty Twitter account MidgardianNerd referenced to me: https://mobile.twitter.com/au_idea_bot?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor. And thank you to her for helping me with this story! 
> 
> Warnings for some period-typical ableism on Hux’s part. Because he’s an asshole.

Ren Manor was a menacing-looking place, Poe could not help but notice even as his carriage pulled up to the manor. A monument to Kylo Ren’s power, large and well-built and opulent with strange geometry and structures, Poe could not help but shiver even looking at it. The lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the strange geometry of the rooftops and making it appear almost a haunted place. 

It was Temmin who spoke in that moment. “Are you certain you will be safe?”

”More than that,” Poe said. “Besides, even if I was not, there is a man in there who needs my assistance, and I will do so.”

Temmin nodded. It was clear that he did not entirely believe Poe, but he was not about to stand in the way of Poe doing what he could. Armitage Hux wanted Kylo Ren declared insane. Poe would not do such a thing. 

Poe was more than relieved when he entered the manor, emerging from the rain to meet a ginger-haired man in fine clothes that made Poe feel plain in comparison. Armitage Hux, he introduced himself as, and Poe could not help but feel a sort of revulsion that he could not pinpoint the reason for.

“It is good that you came here,” Hux said. “Kylo Ren has been nothing but an embarrassment, for all of us.”

Poe frowned. He wasn’t usually the type to really judge people on impulse, but there was something about Hux that was enough to make him feel almost uneasy, even repulsed. Shivers that went up his spine just speaking to the man, a shiver that suggested that Hux could leave a trail of slime in his wake just talking to someone. “Take me to him,” he said, “And perhaps I can judge for myself.”

Hux nodded. “Very well. Only be careful. He may be...dangerous.”

”Like I said, I will be the judge of that.”

They entered the house, and Poe could not help but notice how claustrophobic it felt, how strange in geometry. The structure of the ceilings alone was enough to make him shiver, once more. He would be glad to leave this place, he knew that much, but he had someone to help, and that was the important part. 

It was in the living room that Poe saw Kylo Ren for the first time, a tall man who was also broad in the shoulders, muscular in his chest, and generally well-built. His face — which, Poe realized had a strange beauty to it, with his aquiline nose and deep brown eyes framed with long lashes — was still and smooth, and Poe realized that, really, he did not seem anything like how Hux described him. 

“Leave us,” Poe said. “I wish to speak with him.”

”Alone?” Hux said. “Truly?”

”I trust him not to harm me,” Poe said. Truthfully, Kylo Ren would be more in danger of harming himself than harming Poe. 

Hux looked skeptical, but left. 

Poe was the first one who spoke. “It is a pleasure to meet you,” he said. “I am Poe Dameron.”

”Kylo Ren,” Kylo said, and Poe could not help but be struck by the timbre of his voice. “It is interesting to meet you.”

Naturally it would be, Poe supposed. After all, the poor man had had nothing in his household to keep him company but his servants and whatever visions he was seeing. A truly miserable life indeed. 

“Kylo, if I may call you such...”

”Please do.” Even as Kylo spoke, Poe could not help but wonder if there was anything beyond the sullenness that seemed to permeate his deep voice. If he was ever happy. Of course, perhaps he had never been given the chance to be, truly, happy. 

“Kylo...would you mind telling me what happened?”

Kylo looked solemn for a moment, grave and terribly alone. Then he began, “It was a warm summer’s eve when it started...”

 


End file.
